Exhibit of Diamonds
by AxialisLive
Summary: An Interview with the Demon Lord Ghirahim with Aileen R. Haney Reporting live in Axialis… from an old fashion telegram transcript… Aileen is an OC and she is like the journalist of the time of Surface.


Exhibit of Diamonds

_Interview with the Demon Lord Ghirahim with Aileen R. Haney Reporting live in Axialis… from an old fashion telegram transcript…_

**Day I: Politics and Agenda:**

**ARH:** Today we are reporting exclusively to the most important persona in the Surface. We were lucky to have kept in touch with the Demon Lord and here he is.

**DLG:** Good Evening, no I would like o change it into how fortunate you are to have me come for an interview. If I weren't keen I wouldn't bother my dear Aileen.

**ARH:** Now I understand you are still working on capturing the Spirit Maiden. Most likely up in Skyloft to revive our King. What else do you plan to accomplish with King Demise?

**DLG:** I think you left out the point where the King depends solely on me to fight. I am after all working much harder than anyone that was the original appointer of human destruction. Now my plans are to rid all that is pure created by the gods of old and Hylia herself continues. Not to completely annihilate the surface but to assimilate what is so called 'good' into one that is under Demise.

**ARH:** Could you please give us an example My Lord?

**DLG:** Oh? An Example…? HAH! Sure, one would be inserting the Aura of hatred and destruction to the Triforce. The Triforce is after all the peace to all being. If we demons manipulate this Triforce, there will be peace from the Humans, Hylia and her counterparts. Demons will live in peace and flourish the way we were originally created to be. I'm sure the entire population of the Demon tribe is already aware of this. My army is expanding and we need more demons to aid this vision, this quest for a better world.

**ARH:** How do you recruit your own army, servants' slaves and monsters to assist you in aiding this vision Sire?

**DLG:** Every week on starting from the second day, my General and I will commence the recruitment in the main Town Hall of Axialis, 6pm. Every family must attend, I will not warrant members who aren't keen to attend. It will be regarded as offence if any family refuses to attend. They will be issued four warnings before imprisonment. I will be assessing all ages from 5 years and more. You must be committed, pledging your own life for this cause, my fellow citizens.

**ARH:** Will every person attend qualifies for the recruitment, my Magnificent Lord?

**DLG:** Funny you asked that question. I was reading 'The Diadem of Demons' by our very own King Demise. It got me thinking, you your mind and heart is set to qualify you can. However I have great expectations for the elected few. To put it short, I cannot tolerate lacking punctuality, incompetence in any service. I was inspired to let different candidates express their gifts of service to me. All are uniquely crafted in pure evil.

**ARH:** So what started the vision to commence the destruction of Humans?

**DLG:** My, my have we stop tuning to me. That is the most imbecilic question dear girl! Where is your research…?

**ARH:** Sorry…

**DLG:** Pathetic! As patient as I am I will let you rethink of another sensible question.

**ARH:** I'm… uh, but thi was the question I have to ask for the aud-

**DLG:** No I'm not amused, how old are you? Three…?

**ARH:** Twenty, sir…

**DLG:** HAH! You dare defy my query, prostrate yourself you incompetent maggot-

**Boy with black hair from Backstage (whispers):** Master, just get on with the interview!

**Boy with red hair from Backstage (whispers):** It's only an interview...

**Boy with white hair from** **Backstage (whispers): **... umm smile M-master

**Boy with light blue hair from Backstage (whispers):** Be nice, Master Ghirahim!

**DLG:** Fine! What started the vision was our Great King Demise experienced injustice in our race. My life long soul search impended this vision with my master by exploring the littered lands of barbaric humans. Unintelligent human, swamp of gadflies were infesting over the blessing of Hylia. They were ungrateful and longed for more. My family and I were already in favor of defying the humans, as we were the warriors and sorcerers, we were sworn to protect Hylia and… humans. Your forefathers, my fellow demons had made pack…a sworn allegiance for this revolt of protection. This revolt evolved into establishing another kingdom for our race and claiming the Triforce for us. The proof of reality is that there was never a paradise to begin with or without the Triforce. Really just the history books and you'll know more….

**ARH:** Lastly my Lord, what are you three favorite aspect of you life?

**DLG:** Well, First off… nothing better than draining the life out of Hylia's creation and slaughtering humans for my Master and for myself. I'm a sadistic Demon so if anyone cross me, you know where they are heading. Secondly, my leisure… Nothing beats a cup of tea and anything for my sweet tooth. Following my appearance and fashion and style of reputation. Last but not least… the members of this Kingdom… my ranks, my slaves and generally the adventure and relationship we have built together. They are always competent and I'm proud of what I have established.

**ARH:** And now for an intermission… When we come back, we will be hearing more from our Demon Lord Ghirahim. So stay tuned!

* * *

**A/N MJS: Short one-shot piece... stay tune to a few more...**


End file.
